A Week of Love, Hell and Jealousy
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: During another match with the Chess Pieces, a Bishop uses an ÄRM to turn Alviss into a girl. Because he destroys the ÄRM though, he was to wait a whole week before he turns back into a guy. Full summary inside. Ginta/Alviss Nanashi/Dorothy Jack/Snow
1. The Sex Changing ÄRM

A Week of Love, Hell and Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own MAR. If I did Ginta would be with Alviss (who would be the uke.) Nanashi would be with Dorothy, and Bell would be squashed.

Summary: During another match with the Chess Pieces, a Bishop uses an ÄRM to turn Alviss into a girl. Because he destroys the ÄRM though, he was to wait a whole week before he turns back into a guy. Alviss will have to endure not being able to fight in the War Games, as well as surviving perverts (like Nanashi.) He also has to figure out his feelings for Ginta before Dorothy or Snow steal him first.

Rated: T (Teen) M (Mature later) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Pairing: GintaxAlviss (female), NanashixDorothy, and JackxSnow

Warnings: Bad language, Violence, nudity, sexual situations, and of course perverts!

Genre: Romance, Humor

Me: Because I have finished Dark Memories, and simply CANNOT WORK ON DIRTY LITTLE SECRET, I will have to start on this story. It will be eight chapter long. Hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 1: The Sex Changing ÄRM

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

Another day, another round to defect the Chess Pieces. Team MAR was at a good start as usual. The match was a four on four on the Desert Field. Most of the Chess Pieces were Rooks, but one of them was a Bishop. Ginta, Alviss, Dorothy, and Jack were arranged to fight and so far Dorothy, Jack, and Ginta have won their matches with the Rooks. However Alviss was having a very difficult time with his opponent. Team MAR couldn't figure out a reason except that the Bishop was probably as strong as a Knight.

"I think it's time to use that ÄRM now," the Bishop began as he got out a Darkness ÄRM. Alviss decided to keep his distance, so he wouldn't be affect, but that wasn't the case for the Bishop, "DARKNESS ÄRM GENDER SWAP!" (**Me: Like Skill Swap.**)

The Darkness ÄRM flashed as it surrounded Alviss in the light. Nothing seemed to happen.

"Nothing happened…" Ginta mumbled.

"Must be a dud," Jack added.

"No, if I'm correct that Darkness ÄRM…" Dorothy's voice trailed off as she examined the teen. Sure Alviss seemed the usual, but he DID seem thinner, and his chest DID look bigger.

The Bishop grinned, "SUCCESS! Now I just have to get out this ÄRM and-" The Bishop was cut off as Alviss kicked him in the head sending him backwards.

"Oww…" the Bishop whined.

"Seems like that Darkness ÄRM didn't do anything to me after all," Alviss said in a rather girly voice. Team MAR stared at him baffled. Alviss was very confused until he realized what he was staring at. He looked down to see that he grew to big lumps.

(**Me: Since I'm not Suzaku, I'm going to do the 3...2...1...**)

"AHHHHH!" He screamed as he started beating up on the Bishop mercilessly. During that beat down, the Darkness ÄRM broke. The Bishop started to beg for his life (Me: In a very funny way.), but Alviss refused to stop until he turned him back into a guy.

"Gomen! You broke the ÄRM! Because of that! I can't change you back!" the Bishop told him.

Silence.

"…I'm going to murder you now…" Alviss said in a dangerous tone.

"POZUN! DECLARE THE MATCH!" the Bishop commanded and Pozun was about to when Alviss gave him a look that could kill, "OKAY! OKAY! I'll tell you the cure! The effect will go away in a week! After that you turn back into a guy!"

"I WANT TO TURN BACK NOW!" Alviss shouted.

"YOU BROKE THE ÄRM! IF YOU DIDN'T THEN I COULD HAVE TURNED YOU BACK AFTER I FINISHED CHECKING YOU OUT!" -Bishop

Not a good thing to say at the moment. Alviss punched the Bishop in the face so hard that it knocked him out. Pozun was finally able to declare Alviss the winner but the teen was not happy with the win, Pozun teleported Team MAR back to Ragengrave castle where the other three members Snow, Nanashi, and Alan awaited.

"Alan-san! Is there anyway to reverse the affect?" Alviss asked the old man. Alan was still shocked of the effect of the Darkness ÄRM, "Alan-san?"

Nobody didn't say anything as most of the guys glanced at Alviss' chest the most.

"Hey! Don't look there you perverts!" Dorothy shouted as she stood in front of Alviss to prevent the guys from taking another look. She then turned to Alviss, "I don't think there is another way to reverse the affect, but the way that the Bishop told us."

"But…" -Alviss

"Darkness ÄRM Gender Swap is a very rare ÄRM. The user can use it to turn the person into the opposite gender. If a boy turns into a girl then they will be unable to use their ÄRMs correctly and might not synchronize with their Guardians well. If a girl turns into a boy then the affect is quite the opposite, but too much control can result in losing your mind. It's a lose-lose situation, but the use will no longer be able to defend his or herself until the affect is gone…I'm sorry Alviss, but you're going to have to deal with it.," Dorothy explained.

Alviss frowned. There was no way he could survive this. Not at all.

"Alviss…" Ginta mumbled.

Alviss didn't respond as he turned away from the team. There was nothing they could do about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginta's POV

I wish I was the one fighting that Bishop instead of Alviss. At least I could have defeated that guy before he had the chance to activate the ÄRM. Alviss really seemed to be suffering.

Alviss ran off to his room inside the castle. I don't know why I followed him without Babbo. It was probably my instincts that made me follow him…or her…

"Alviss wait up!" I called for him…or her.

Alviss stopped at his front door to face me, "What do you want Ginta?"

"Alviss, I-"

"Ginta, I really need to be left alone now…" he…she told me.

"Alviss, you're-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE GINTA!" Tears started to form in his…her eyes, "Can't you see that I can't face anyone like this?"

I really felt sorry for Alviss. I didn't know why, but I prevented him from escaping to his…her room.

"Alviss, don't cry," I told her. This was going to be a problem. Alviss NEVER cried. And even if he did, crying when he was a boy is one thing, but seeing a girl cry…I couldn't stand it! "You need to stay strong Alviss. For all of us. If the other members of Team MAR saw you like this, I don't know what they would think."

She continued to cry, but said, "I'll try…it's just that…"

"Just what?"

"I'll lead the team down by staying in this form. I can't fight at all! I just attract attention to the Chess now. I'm a target now…for them to use me as bait to get the team to lose. I can't allow that, but…"

"Alviss, you don't have to say no more because I'll protect you no matter what!"

"Ginta…"

"It's a promise."

And I never break promises. I wiped the tears away from Alviss' eyes. She looked much better without them.

"…If that's what you say, then I'll trust you, but…"

Alviss didn't say anything anymore as I leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Why did I do that? I may never know, but I broke the kiss quickly realizing what I just did. I took off in the other direction with a huge blush on my face.

CRAP! Why did I do that for?! I don't even like him…her! I like Snow, so why…

Alviss' POV

Ginta really knows how to cheer people up when they're down. When he kissed me, it felt like all my worries went away, but why is my heart thumping so fast. Is it because of Ginta! That can't be! We're both guys, so I can't possibly fall in love with him!…On the other hand, since I'm a girl now, so I don't see why it's wrong to like a guy. WAIT! If I'm a girl and I like another girl does that mean I'm a lesbian?!

"AH! I'M SO CONFUSED!" I shouted as I went back into my room to think about the consequences.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: First chapter is done!

Yohko: People might hate you Momo for making Alviss a girl.

Me: Who cares! It's not like Alviss is going to turn back into a guy later, right?

Aussa and Yohko: Right.

Me: Anyway, readers please review since you are the ones who obviously voted for me to write this story-

Yohko: When she should have been writing Touch My Heart!

Me:…Yeah…In the next chapter Alviss will have to adjust to the changes of being a girl, so from then on, I'll keep referring Alviss as a she unless it's Ginta's POV (He gets confused so easily.) Hope you liked it, so ja ne!


	2. Adjusting to it

Adjusting to it

Me: The internet is for porn!

Yohko: STOP SINGING THAT SONG!

Me: The internet is for porn!

Yohko: MOMO!

Me: Grab your dick and double click for PORN!

Satoshi: PORN!

Kosuke: PORN!

Yohko: OMG you guys! I'm out of here!

Yohko leaves the workshop.

Toshiro:…I should be leaving to, but…enjoy the chapter…(Alviss will be referred to a she until chapter seven, so get used to it!)

Chapter 2: Adjusting to it

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

It has only been one day since the curse took affect on Alviss, and so far it was hard for her to adjust to the changes. For one thing, it was hard for her to sleep because of her breasts. Alviss usually slept on his stomach, so you could imagine how hard it was to fall asleep. Because of that though, she woke up in a crappy mood.

"I hate the curse already…" she mumbled to herself as she got out of bed. But what was the point. She couldn't use any of her ÄRM anyway, so she would only make herself more vulnerable to the Chess Pieces.

"Al…" that was Bell.

Alviss turned to the little pixie and tried to smile, "Yes, Bell?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. _No._"

"Are you sure. You seem really down now…"

"I'm okay Bell, positive. _Why do I have to keep lying to her like this when it's obvious._ I just need you to call Snow over…it's really important."

"…Okay…"

Bell obeyed and went out of the room to call for Snow. She came back with a very tired princess. Chances were that she wasn't going to fight in today's match.

"What is it, Alviss?" she asked the teen.

Alviss turned away from her slightly embarrassed as he made a hand gesture telling her to come closer into her room. Once she was in the room, she whispered something in her ear that perked her up.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday Alviss?! If you're worried about **that** then I'll lend you one of my bras," she told her.

"Thanks…I can't allow Nanashi, Jack, or anyone _especially Ginta _to look at that part of my body. It makes me feel uncomfortable…"

"I know how you feel, but look on the bright side. Dorothy has bigger breasts, so she is more likely to attract more attention which I hate to admit."

The two girls were silent as Snow went back to her room to go get her bra that might fit Alviss. (**Me: OMG! My dirty mind is working again!**) She came back with a rather small bra, but soon realized that it was rather small for Alviss' breast.

"…Why are yours bigger than mine?!" Snow questioned the teen.

Alviss was slightly confused. Snow sighed as she told the teen that she would be right back. Five minutes later she came back with a size C bra. Chances were that this bra was probably Dorothy's.

"Try this one on," Snow told her.

"…How do you put that on?"

Snow was silent as she showed her how to put the bra on. It fit perfectly on her.

"I'm envious of you…" Snow mumbled.

Alviss was confused by the princess again. Snow then scanned Alviss' clothes and sighed, "Even with that bra, with close like these, they're going to stick out like two huge grapes."

"Really?"

"…I'll ask Dorothy if she can lend you her shirt. Since my **breasts** are much smaller than yours, Dorothy's clothes should fit better."

"Isn't Dorothy participating in the War Games today?" Alviss questioned the princess.

"No. It's a four on four battle on the volcano field. Ginta, Jack, Nanashi, and Alan are fighting since Alan told us that the girls should stay out of this round just in case..."

Alviss understood. Out of all the male members of Team MAR , Alan was being the most thoughtful one of them all.

"Anyway, wait here. Bell and I will go get Dorothy," she told her, and with that she and the fairy left.

Alviss sighed. What was there to do while Snow went to get Dorothy. She decided to close the door and locking it before she took her bra off which wasn't too hard now that Snow showed her how to put it on and take it off. She check her body out in the mirror (which Snow put in yesterday since she was a girl now). It was an above average body. C cup breast. Nice smooth legs, and of course a nice ass. The only thing that disturbed her was the zombie tattoo that was on her stomach and spread to her arms. That damn Phantom!

Alviss didn't say anything as she went back to her bed to cover up. She was going back to sleep if she could with the bright sun shining in his rooms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One the ground where the rest of Team MAR was, Team MAR has just finished their match and they won 4 to 0. The spectators cheered for them as Snow and Bell came out of the castle to get Dorothy to come with them. They left as the male members of Team MAR excluding Alan smirked at Ginta. They huddled up close to him and asked him, "What happened yesterday?"

"What are you guys talking about?" -Ginta

"When we all went back into the castle, you followed Al-chan. Did anything happen with you two?" -Nanashi

"Of-of course not!" Ginta yelled, but even though he said that his cheeks flustered since he remember the kiss he gave Alviss.

"See? You did to something to him…I mean her!" -Jack

"I DIDN'T!" Ginta shouted as his cheeks became redder than a tomato.

"I think our Ginta is falling for our new Alviss!" Babbo declared.

"SHUT UP YOU BAKA KENDAMA!" -Ginta

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME FIRST SERVANT?!" -Babbo

The two got into yet another fight as Jack and Nanashi continued to laugh at them. Ginta can be so easy to read sometimes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Alviss' room. The girls finally arrived with something for Alviss to wear. By then Alviss put his bra back on.

"I'm sure this will fit you perfectly!" Dorothy declared.

Alviss and Snow glanced at it and sweat dropped.

"…You don't expect me to wear THAT do you?" Alviss asked her.

The shirt that Dorothy chose was rather big. But that wasn't the case. The blue shirt was very thin, so you could easily see Alviss' bra and the zombie tattoo. Also if Alviss were to do any movements that required to jump…well for you girls reading this story you would probably know what will happen next.

"Beggars can't be choosers," Dorothy said with an evil grin.

"It's just like the clothes I usually wear, so what would be the difference?" -Alviss

"…You got a point there." -Dorothy

"I think I will try to find another shirt. Your pants are fine." -Snow

Snow left the room and came back with a very satisfying shirt. The shirt was dark blue short sleeves, but not that short that the zombie tattoo could be seen and it was very think that no one could possibly see what was underneath it. It would go with Alviss' pants, light blue bra, eye and hair color perfectly.

"Try this on." -Snow

Alviss listened to her and put the shirt on with his pants, and sure enough it fit perfectly.

"Perfect!" Snow cheered.

Dorothy and Bell agreed. Alviss check herself out in the mirror, and sure enough it perfectly matched him.

"There is no way that a guy can say you're not beautiful," Dorothy told her.

Alviss turned away from them whispered, "Thank you."

"YOUR WELCOME ALVISS!" the girls shouted. Alviss sighed. Why did they have to be so loud.

"Anyway, we have to show the boys," Dorothy began, "So let's go!"

"Eh?!"

"You heard her right Alviss, so let's go!" -Snow

With that Snow took Alviss' hand and the two girls forced her outside of her room. (**Me: Can I sing There is Life Outside your Apartment now?**)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"GINTAN!" Dorothy called out as she leaped on the blonde who just came into the meeting room where Team MAR usually went to when they had important discussions.

Snow and Alviss (who was hiding behind the princess) glared at her for jumping on their Ginta. Nanashi and Jack complained about Dorothy not paying any attention to them as Edward and Babbo sighed. Alan didn't seem to care as Bell kept telling Dorothy to get off of him because that wasn't why they were here for.

"Oh yeah! Gintan there was something I had to show you."

"You mean we!" Snow told her.

"Yeah…"

All attention was on the girls now, "The person we wanted to show you is…" Dorothy began

"Stop hiding behind me, since you're the star of the show!" -Snow

Snow stepped to the left, but Alviss refused to let them see her, so he followed her when she moved to the left. Snow sighed as she move to the right, but Alviss moved to the right too. A red vein popped up behind Alviss as she looked behind her.

"There's no need to feel nervous, so stop doing that!"

With that Snow jumped away to reveal Alviss in the clothes that they chose. All the guys stared at her very stunned.

"YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL!" Jack declared as he jumped toward the teen only to get punched in the face sending him into the wall.

"I don't want to hear that from **you**," Alviss mumbled in his girly voice.

Jack started to fake the tears as Edward tried to comfort him. Nanashi continued to whistle at Alviss and calling him a lovely chick, but he crossed the line when he went to Alviss and asked her, "Will you go out with me?"

Alviss and Dorothy glared at the thief and punched him to where Jack and Edward was. He fell on top of the two.

"You know, I'm starting to regret this if this is going to be their reaction," Alviss told the girls, "I'm out of here."

Just as Alviss was about to leave, Ginta stopped her from leaving. Alviss was about to punch the next person who touched her when he saw the blonde.

"Alviss, we didn't mean to get you so fired up," Ginta told her.

Alviss blushed slightly but it didn't show well, "Ginta…"

"…You really do look beautiful in that."

There was silence. Jack, Nanashi and Edward were waiting for the final blow, as Alan and Babbo decided to stay out of it. Dorothy and Snow were both happy and jealous that Ginta complimented her. The two teens blushed. That was when Alviss realized that his heart was beating fast again.

_Shit! Not again! _she thought to herself as she pulled herself away from Ginta and ran out of the room. The girls followed her.

"…Alviss…" Ginta muttered to himself as he stared into the direction where Alviss left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alviss' running pace became steady as when she thought that nobody was following her. Of course she was wrong when Snow, Dorothy, and Bell caught up to her.

"Alviss, what happened back there?" Snow questioned.

Alviss didn't respond. She was afraid what they would say.

"Al, we won't tell anyone." -Bell

"…It just that…I had a weird sensation in my heart…back there…when Ginta…" she was cut off because she didn't want to say anymore since Dorothy and Snow probably know the feeling. Sure enough she was correct as they turned there head away from her for a minute.

_So Alviss likes my Gintan too… _Dorothy thought to herself.

_I don't want another rival for my Ginta, but maybe… _Snow thought to herself.

Alviss frowned, "I'm sorry, it was probably nothing."

The two girls perked up and said it was just a feeling that Alviss had to realize on her own.

"Instead of worrying about that, why don't we all go to the hot springs and relax ourselves?" Snow requested.

"Why not?" -Dorothy

"But…wouldn't someone be…peaking…" -Alviss

"If they do, I'll command Toto to eat them." -Dorothy

"…If you insist…" -Alviss

With that the three girls and the pixie went in the direction of the hot springs. Unknown to them that a guy that was not of Team MAR overheard them and decided to stalk them.

The guys of Team MAR saw this and decided to stalk the stalker before he got a chance to peak at the girls. However Nanashi and Jack were probably the only ones who were really going to peak at the three.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This feels so good!" Dorothy cried out.

The three of them have already stripped and slipped into the hot spring. Bell landed on top of Alviss' head to relax even though she was suppose to be the look out for perverts.

Snow agreed to what Dorothy had to say about the hot water, but Alviss was still nervous about guys peaking at them.

"Alviss, you need to relax. No one is going to be peaking at us," Dorothy told the teen.

"Yeah…" she mumbled.

Dorothy sighed. There was no way for her to lighten Alviss up. Snow suddenly had an idea. She whispered it to Dorothy's ear. The witch smirked evilly and got out an ÄRM out which transformed into measuring tape.

"Alviss," Dorothy began to get Alviss' attention, "Let's measure our breasts size to see who is bigger."

Alviss was shocked by the request, "EHHH?!"

"You heard her! We have to know who's is bigger!" Snow told the teen.

"But…that's provoking…" Alviss' voice trailed off as his face started to turn red.

"Don't worry. If they look, while I'm measuring your breasts then I'll kill them." -Dorothy

Alviss was still uncertain about agreeing to the request, but there was one thing though. If she did agree then she would be vulnerable to those stupid perverts, however if she refused, then Dorothy wouldn't be happy and her not happy is your worse nightmare.

"O-O…kay…but you have to go first…" Alviss told her.

"Fine by me! Snow, can you measure my breast for me?" she asked the princess.

"Sure. Just hand me the measuring tape." -Snow

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not far from the hot springs that was inside the castle, the male members of Team MAR have already punished the guy that was stalking the girls and attempted to peak at them. Once he was out of the way though, Nanashi, Jack, and Babbo decided to peak at them.

"I REFUSE TO LET YOU LOOK AT PRINCESS SNOW!" Edward shouted, but was knocked out by Nanashi.

"You need to be quiet. Otherwise, they're hear us," Nanashi began, "Besides Snow-chan's boobs aren't as big as Dorothy-chan's."

"You guys are asking for it. I'm out of here!" -Alan

Alan left taking the unconscious Edward with him as Ginta was about to follow him, but was stopped by the perverts.

"What do you want?" Ginta asked them rather annoyed by their actions.

"Ginta, don't you want to look?" Jack questioned the blonde.

"No way! I'm not that low!" Ginta spat at the farmer.

Nanashi grinned, "Don't you want to see Al-chan's body?"

Ginta froze as his checks began to turn pink, "N-No I don't…"

"You may say that, but your body doesn't think that first servant." -Babbo

"I won't look!" -Ginta

"You know you want to." -Jack

"I-I don't!" -Ginta

They all sighed. They seem to have given up when Nanashi added, "It's a shame. I think Al-chan has a nice body with big boobs. Maybe even bigger than Dorothy-chan's."

That got Ginta's attention. A part of him was telling him not to listen to the perverts but the other part of him told him that this is a one time opportunity to see the girl he likes in full frontal nude.

"_WAIT! I don't like Alviss! I like Snow…but then again her breasts are small…and this is a one time offer to see him…I mean her in full frontal nude as a girl. What do I got to lose? _I'll do it. But They're going to kill me when we're through…" -Ginta

The three cheered as Ginta sighed. He doesn't want Alviss to be mad at him, but this was a one time opportunity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four went near the hot springs and found at least four wholes for them to peak through. Once they put their eyes in the hole there was no way they would just pull their eyes away.

What they were seeing was paradise. Dorothy and Snow were standing up with no towels wrapped around them. Snow was measuring Dorothy's breast size. Alviss was staring at the two girls, but refused to stand up with them to Ginta's disappointed.

"Wow Dorothy. You're breast size is exactly 85 centimeters!" Snow declared. (**Me: Measurement isn't accurate and I'm just assuming that Dorothy has C cup breasts. PS I suck at math.**)

The guys cheered silently to themselves except Ginta who was paying attention to Alviss.

"They have gotten bigger for the past six years. The last time I checked, it was around 60 centimeters," Dorothy commented. (**Me: Ginta, Jack, and Snow are the youngest at the age 14. Alviss is 16 which leaves Dorothy and Nanashi in their early 20's. Joker from FoR is said to be around his early 20's like 25, so Nanashi might be 25 now. Alan is at least in his early 30's. Aussa: So six years ago Dorothy might have been around 13-16 and six years later. 19-24.**)

"Now it's time to measure your breast size Alviss." -Snow

Alviss sighed. She had no choice now. She was vulnerable. She slowly got out of the water revealing her body to the peeping toms. Snow measured her breast and sighed, "I really hate to say this, but your breast size is 82 centimeters."

Dorothy was amazed as Alviss gawked. That leaves the other male members cheering silently. Ginta was surprised. His cheeks were so flushed that he looked like he had eaten something spicy.

_Not only is Alviss beautiful, but he…she has big boobs. Jut the way I like them…WAIT! I did not just say that! Did I? _-Ginta's thoughts

"Noooooo….I don't want them **this** big…" she whined.

"You attract more guys this way Alviss." -Dorothy

"But I am a guy, and I don't want to fall for a guy!" -Alviss

"You're a girl now Alviss. You aren't gay unless you decide to keep the relationship with the man of your dreams," Snow said with sparkles in her eyes.

Alviss sighed as she quickly sat down in the water disappointing the guys.

"Speaking of guys, you're not falling for Gintan are you?" Dorothy asked in a sly tone.

Alviss dunked his head into the water with her cheeks all pink.

"I take that as a yes." -Dorothy

Bell noticed the tension between the three girls. Nanashi, Jack, and Babbo noticed it too. It was a love square for Ginta's affection now until Alviss turns back into a girl.

"You guys shouldn't ask Al this question. It's not his fault if he likes Ginta or not. Besides I bet that Ginta only likes girls who aren't guys," Bell told the two.

Alviss was very upset by this statement and dunked her whole head in the water. Bell who was still in her hair fell off of her.

"I think you made him upset Bell," Snow stated the obvious.

Alviss started swimming toward the exit where his towel was. Dorothy stopped her though and asked the question again.

"I-I-I don't know…" she was stuttering badly.

Dorothy sighed. Seems like she wasn't going to get anything out of the teen, so she decided to force her to tell them.

"B-B-B-But…I don't like…G…Ginta…" she continued to stutter.

"That's not an answer, Alviss. Either say yes or no." -Dorothy

All ears were on Alviss now as se was whispering the answer over and over again, but they couldn't hear her. The males especially Ginta were very interested in the answer, so they decided to lean close to the wooden wall. Dorothy leaned closer to Alviss to hear him. Just when Alviss was going to give her the answer, the four perverts accidentally broke the wall revealing their hiding place. The girls turned in their direction.

"You basterds…" Dorothy mumbled as she forgot about Alviss and got out her Broom of Zephyrus as Snow turned her hand into an icicle ready to murder them. Bell continued to give cold stares at them as Alviss looked very upset with them as she already had the towel wrapped around her body.

"DIE!" -all girls except Alviss

They rushed at the guys at full speed and started pounding on them senseless. To nobody's surprise, Ginta was the only one who wasn't getting hit. (**Me: Do you really think that Dorothy and Snow would attack Ginta?**)

The guys started begging for mercy by the time Ginta noticed in the think smoke that Alviss has took off. Ginta used Nanashi, Jack, and Babbo as a distraction to get out of the hot spring area and to chase after Alviss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alviss' POV

How could I have been so stupid? By listening to Dorothy and Snow, I showed my body to those guys. What's worse was that Ginta was there to see me naked. It was even worse when I was close to admitting my feelings about Ginta. I don't think I like him anymore…THAT PERVERT!

"Alviss wait!"

I picked up the pace. That was Ginta following me.

"Alviss, I'm sorry! It's not what it looked like! The others forced me to look!" -Ginta

"Enough with your excuses Ginta and leave me alone!" I shouted at him. I was almost at my room when Ginta stopped me.

"Alviss, I really am sorry," he told me.

I wanted to forgive him, but my female instincts told me not to. I listened to its advise. I raised my hand and slapped him on the cheek knocking him down.

"Don't you dare say sorry! I know you're lying! You wanted to check my body out just like those perverts did! I really thought that you were different from them, but I was wrong. YOU'RE A PERVERT!" I yelled.

Ginta was shocked, "Alviss, I really am telling you the truth. I-"

"I HATE YOU!"

I didn't want to listen to him anymore. I opened my door and slammed it so hard that the castle was shaking. I locked it before he could get in.

"Jerk…" I mumbled to myself.

Ginta's POV

Great. Now Alviss put me on his…her hate list. I really want to peak after all. I guess my dirty thoughts got the best of me.

"Alviss" I called out.

There was no response. Of course. Alviss is still mad at me. I got to let her calm down. She'll probably feel better tomorrow. I hope…

I walked away from the door and back to my room. The only thing that I don't regret tonight is calling Alviss beautiful and to see his magnificent body…dirty thoughts came back!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toshiro: Chapter two done. If you're wondering why I'm speaking, it's because Momo won't stop singing that song!

Me: PORN!

Kosuke: PORN!

Satoshi: PORN!

Toshiro: They really need to stop that…

Me: Don't start that Toshiro! You're like Princeton and masturbate!

Toshiro:…You guys are on crack. EIJI! WE'RE SWITCHING!

Eiji comes into the room.

Eiji: All right! Hoi-hoi!

Toshiro runs out of the room before the song can play again.

Eiji: How did you like that chapter, nya? Was it good or bad, nya? Anyway here is the preview for the next chapter, nya!

"Al, you can't hate Ginta forever just because of that incident…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really thought that I liked Snow, but now…I don't know anymore…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dorothy-chan, you're going to have to give up on Ginta eventually."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why does this song match the situation I'm in right now?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I won't lose to either Dorothy or Alviss! No matter what!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiji: The song in the fourth quote is basically one of Avril's most famous songs. It's played a lot on the radio and was even played during the carnival on the 4th of July. The one that Momo went to, nya!

Me: That carnival was actually fun! I got food! Nick won me a hammer balloon that I gave to him, a sword balloon which Nick popped and a rose. I CAN BECOME A BISHONEN NOW! (By the way, I witnessed the most disturbing thing in life...not really. I had to go use the restroom, but there was a LONG line for the women's and since there were no men in the men's bathroom, most of the women went in. IT WAS SO DIRTY! When I got to use the bathroom, all these guys started coming in and my sister and I were like WTF is up with that?! I never used the bathroom after that...)

Eiji: But you're a girl, so wouldn't it be bishojo instead?

Me: I guess, but I don't like girls! I LOVE ANIME GUYS!

Eiji: Shrugs shoulders Oh well. Tune in next time in A Week of Love, Hell, and Jealousy, nya! Ja ne!


	3. Girlfriend

Girlfriend

Me: How long has it been since I've updated this?

Yohko: Nearly a month.

Me: Oh…

Toshiro comes in.

Toshiro: Do you have to play this song?! It's annoying!

Me: The other Guardians like it, so how come you don't like it?

Toshiro: It's a stupid song, and it's not like Nodoka is going to sing it to me…

Aussa: Jealousy…

Toshiro: Whatever…

Me: -Sigh- Since lyrics aren't allowed in the story, I'll have to mention the song Girlfriend by Avril. Also I had a song fic called Girlfriend that's in the PoT category, but I removed it because it's a song fic…so if you want it back then I'll e-mail it to you.

Yohko: She's like so whatever….

Aussa: And you can do so much better.

Yohko: I think we should get together now…

Aussa: And that's what everyone's talking about!

Toshiro: I'm out of here!

Toshiro leaves the room.

Me: -Sweatdrop- Oh well…Enjoy the chapter! Listen to the Girlfriend song by Avril Lavigne while reading this chapter.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The next morning (third day) which was another day of the War Games all of Team MAR except Alviss participated in that round. It was apparent that Alviss was still mad at the guys for peaking at her and the other girls. Bell decided to keep her company until Dorothy or Snow came into her room and cheered her up.

"Al…" Bell began.

Alviss ignored her as he used his pillow to cover her ears, "I'm trying to sleep, Bell! Can't you see that?"

Bell sighed. She was so in denial, "Al, you can't hate Ginta forever just because of that incident…"

Alviss ignored the pixie. How could she forget about that incident? It was his already his second night and she was already getting peeping toms, and they just had to be the members of Team MAR.

_As soon as I'm a male again, _Alviss began, _I will kill those perverts!_

Alviss seemed to have taken her anger out on her pillow. Bell sighed as she decided to wait by the door hoping one of the girls would open it.

* * *

When Team MAR finished fighting in the War Games and easily winning all six rounds, the team split. Nanashi went to flirt with girls as Jack was asking him for advice on how to pick up chicks. Alan was talking to Gaira as Ed decided to stay with the two men. Dorothy decided to go to Alviss' room. Snow at first was taking the opportunity to flirt with Ginta, but stopped when Ginta told her that he needed to be alone. Ginta walked into the castle and into his room with Babbo not to far behind.

In his room he flopped on top of his bed and sighed. _Why did I not spend time with Snow? _He asked himself, _I really thought I liked Snow, but now I don't know anymore…_

He let out a huge groan. Instead of thinking about Snow, he was thinking about Alviss. But that's wrong, isn't it? Alviss is originally a guy, so why is he getting attracted to him now?

"Ginta…" Babbo began, "Who are you going to choose?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who are you going to choose to be your girlfriend?"

Ginta blushed, "W-What do you mean?"

"You began with two girls and a love triangle, and now it's three girls making it a love square. You have to end it before it gets out of hand, so you better choose your girlfriend at the end of the week," Babbo told him.

"Why do I have to choose now?! I'm not into that type of stuff!" Ginta protested.

"You may not be into it, but if those three get into an argument over you, it could greatly affect the War Games. You know that don't you?"

"…No. They seem to get along very well, so-"

"It's to cover up that they are in love with you Ginta!"

"Alviss probably doesn't like me at all! He was just embarrasses last night…I don't want to bring that up anymore…that slap really hurt…"

Babbo groaned. Ginta was so hard headed!

"Besides…" Ginta mumbled, "Alviss is a guy, and it seems long to like another guy…I really don't swing that way…do I?"

Babbo gave up and left the room. He wasn't going to deal with Ginta anymore about his love life.

* * *

In the hallways of the castle Dorothy was walking toward Alviss' room. She opened the door to Bell's relief and decided to help Alviss out.

"Alviss, are you still moping about the bath incident?" Dorothy asked sarcastically.

"You did that on purpose…" she managed to muffle out as her head was still buried in her pillow.

"Maybe, but this is the life of a women. Men often peek at women with big breasts, so you're going to have to get used to it since there's only four more days left," Dorothy explained.

"I rather not bath at all…"

"Then you make us girls look bad."

Alviss didn't say anything as Dorothy sighed, "Look, just make up with Gintan and everything will be fine."

Dorothy removed the pillow from Alviss' face. She frowned and turned away from her. The witch fumed, "If you don't apologize to Gintan tonight, I might take him away from you!"

Alviss glared at her as Dorothy stormed out of the room.

"Bitch…" Alviss mumbled to herself.

* * *

Dorothy was angry at Alviss, not for being stubborn, but not even trying to apologize to her Gintan. She was so angry that she didn't notice the person in front of her and ended up bumping into him. She fell down to the ground upon impact.

"-Red Vein- Watch where you're going buster!"

The man sulked, "You shouldn't act like that Dorothy-chan."

Dorothy looked at the man. It was none other than Nanashi. She frowned, "I can act whatever the way I want."

The Luberia leader sighed, "Dorothy-chan, you're going to have to give up on Ginta eventually."

Dorothy glared at him, "Why would I give up on Gintan? He's the only one I can possibly love!"

"It's fake love Dorothy-chan, and you that. You're just attracted to someone younger than you because of his personality."

"You're judging my love for Gintan?"

Nanashi was about to give up on trying to convince Dorothy to give up on Ginta when a light bulb appeared on the top of his head, "How about we have bet Dorothy-chan?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were trying to get Al-chan to apologize to Ginta, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"How about this: If Al-chan apologizes to Ginta then you give up on Ginta and become my girlfriend, but if Al-chan doesn't apologize to Ginta tonight then I'll stop pestering you to give up on our little leader, deal?"

Dorothy grinned, "Deal. Now all I have to do is tell Alviss to not apologize to Gintan, and I'll win the bet!"

With that she rushed off back to Alviss' room. Nanashi grinned in triumph, "If you tell Al-chan not to apologize to Ginta then she'll end up wanting to say sorry to him more. This bet is mine."

* * *

In Alviss' room, Alviss was still sulking. Bell was irritated that she wasn't even trying to apologize to Ginta. The fairy brought the subject again and all Alviss said was that Ginta should apologize to her first.

"You're impossible Al!"

Alviss wasn't listening to her. The pixie fumed as she turned on the radio if radio's existed in MAR Heaven. It was playing a song on it. The song was called Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. Bell liked the song and decided to keep it on that song. Alviss didn't seem to care, however the song was getting to her.

_Why does this song match the situation I'm right now? _Alviss asked herself.

Bell noticed that Alviss' mood changed a little. She was glad that this song helped. After three minutes the song was finished and Dorothy came bursting in the doorway and announcing, "Alviss, don't apologize to Ginta today! Do it tomorrow!"

With that Dorothy slammed the door. Alviss glared at the door hoping to break it down, _How dare she comes in and tell me not to ask for forgiveness when I finally decided to talk to Ginta! Damn her! She won't get away with this!_

With that said Alviss got off her bed and got dressed. Bell smiled as Alviss opened the door and left to go make an apology to Ginta.

"That's better," was all the pixie said before she fluttered after her.

* * *

When Alviss reached Ginta's room, he wasn't there. Only his talking ÄRM Babbo was sitting on the bed bored out of his mind.

"Where's Ginta?" she asked the talking ÄRM.

"He went out for a walk outside the castle. He was in deep thought," he told her.

"Oh. Thank you for telling me this Babbo," she said as she was about to leave the room when Babbo told her to wait.

"I'm going with you. I'm going to get back at first servant for leaving me in his room all alone without any women to keep me company!"

"-Sweatdrop- O-Okay…"

Babbo jumped off the bed and followed after Alviss and Bell.

* * *

Alviss and her companions made their way out of the castle even though it was very dangerous because of the situation Alviss was in. Anyone could attack her at any moment and she wouldn't be able to defend herself because she couldn't use ÄRMs correctly. That's why she was always with Dorothy or Snow, but not today. She had to say sorry to him.

Alviss was so focused on finding Ginta that she didn't hear the rustling in the bushes. Someone was stalking her. Babbo seemed to be the only one to notice.

"Alviss, you have to be careful. Someone is following you," Babbo warned.

Alviss panicked which made Babbo grin, "Don't worry! I'm here to protect you."

Alviss sighed as her shivering stopped. She kept going. She asked Bell to fly up and look for Ginta from the skies.

"I'll try, but with all of these trees around, it will be nearly impossible…"

"All you have to do is find a yellow blob."

Bell flew up and searched for Ginta. She did find a yellow blob in the middle of the forest, "Ginta's right there! A few blocks away!"

"Thanks Bell!"

With that Alviss zoomed in the direction that Bell was pointing in. Babbo and Bell followed after her as well as the stalker.

After fifteen minutes of running, Alviss finally managed to find Ginta, but was disappointed to find him with Snow.

"So that's what Ginta was doing!" Babbo announced quietly to Alviss.

"That two timer!" Bell shouted, but not loud enough for the two to hear her.

Alviss was trying her best to hear what they were trying to say, but only heard 'You wanted to talk to me about something' and that world that she didn't want to hear from Snow which was the world 'love'. Her heart was hurting so much. Was it jealousy? She wasn't going to find out because she ran off before Bell and Babbo could react. Them yelling at the bishojo (1) was enough to get Ginta's and Snow's attention.

"Babbo, Bell, why are you here?" Snow asked them quite irritated.

The two weren't listening to her as they told Ginta to go after Alviss since their was someone stalking her. Worried about her safety Ginta ran in the direction that Bell pointed in. With Ginta gone Snow was ticked off. She decided to follow the blonde.

* * *

**Alviss' POV**

Dammit Snow! How could you say that word to him?! I thought you knew better.

I stopped running and sighed, "That was wrong. I should have known better…"

That's right. Ginta likes Snow ever since that kiss in that castle. I should have known that Snow had the highest rate of being with Ginta. I'm a fool…no I'm a bigger fool. I'm a male, and a guy falling in love with another guy is wrong…

I didn't notice the tears were falling in my eyes, "I'm such a baka…"

I wish I noticed the presence of someone stalking me because I could have defeated him easily, but with this curse I couldn't. The stalker made himself known as he threw a dagger at me. I managed to dodge it at the last second.

"Damn, I missed…" he mumbled as he came out of the pushes.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't use my ÄRMs to defend myself as there was no one to defend me…I guess I was going to use the oldest trick in the book.

"W-What's that?!" I exclaimed as I pointed in the opposite direction of where he was facing. The tricked worked as he turned the other direction. I took this chance to punch him in the face. There was no way in hell that I was going to run away! "Tricked you with the oldest trick in the book."

I was about to make a dash toward the castle when he grabbed my leg and trip me. I should have seen that coming.

"You bitch! You're not getting away with this!"

He grabbed my arms and held me down.

"Let go!" I screamed.

"SHUT UP!"

He slapped me on the cheek. I froze as he took out another dagger out of his pocket and cut at my shirt revealing my bra.

"So your favorite color is blue I see…" he whispered in my ear as he cut the bra stripped revealing my breasts.

Someone help! I can't do this anymore…

I shut my eyes tightly as I felt him squeeze my breast.

Ginta, please help me!

With that I screamed…

Ginta's POV

Was that Alviss' scream just now?! It must have been! Dammit! I may be too late! I sprinted in the direction of the scream. I managed to make it to the scene. My blood started boiling in rage seeing that guy on top of Alviss squeezing her breast like that.

"You bastard! Get off of her now!"

I punched the guy so hard that he was sent flying into the tree. I rushed over to Alviss' aid.

"Alviss, are you okay?" I asked her.

She didn't respond as she was too scared to answer.

"You bastard! You're regret attacking me!"

Te man got out a dagger and rushed toward me. I was so glad that that dagger wasn't an ÄRM or I might had never of had kicked it out of his hands. Well…not really. I would just have a problem getting it out of his position because I didn't have Babbo with me.

"You're going down!"

I punched the guy in the face. It sent him flying turning him into a star. He came back down with a big crash. I probably broke his neck, but who cares. I turned to where Alviss was and she was gone.

"You can come out now Alviss!" I called out.

Alviss came out of the bushes trembling. She was mumbling something, but I couldn't hear her.

"What are you saying Alviss?! I can't hear you!"

Without warning, she ran toward me and hugged me tightly, "Thank you Ginta…" she mumbled, "I was-"

"Don't say anymore," I told her with a grin, "Your safe now."

She looked at me with those sparkly blue eyes. She's so cute! Wait…I did not say that did I? Alviss is really a guy, and it's wrong so why…

"Ginta…" she began catching my attention, "I'm sorry for what I did yesterday."

"That explains why you weren't with anybody beside Babbo and Bell, and here I thought that Babbo was spying on me and Snow."

Alviss was silent. Did I say something wrong?

"…What did Snow say to you?" she asked in a low tone.

"She told me that she would love to go to the festival tomorrow night…"

"That's it?"

"Yeah, but I was planning to invite every member of Team MAR, so do you want to come with me?"

"What's the catch?"

"Eh?"

"You're going to be with Snow, so what's the point in me going? Aren't I suppose to be with another guy?"

I shivered. That wasn't a good sign. She was going to be angry if I went with Snow…wait! Jack likes Snow, so maybe I can get Jack to go with her, and then I can have Alviss to myself. It's worth a shot!

"Who said I was going with Snow?" I began. I got her attention, "I was planning to go to the festival with you."

Alviss blushed furiously. She's really cute!

"Ginta…is that okay?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want Jack or Alan going with a cute girl like you."

I couldn't compliment on Alviss' cuteness anymore because I felt a cold glare on the back of my neck. I turned around to see that Snow was glaring at me as Babbo and Bell were smirking.

"Don't you guys no anything about privacy?" I asked them quite annoyed.

"No…not really," they answered.

I sighed as I turned back to Alviss, "I'll walk you back to the castle now. I don't want another stalker touching you."

She smiled, "Hai, Ginta-chan!"

Why did she add the chan? I will never know. We walked back to the castle as Snow, Babbo, and Bell followed us from behind, but Snow was still giving me those evil glares. I think she was mad at me for abandoning her, but she'll get over it, right?

* * *

**Normal POV**

The moon finally rose in the night sky. After Ginta safely guided Alviss to her room, the two apologized to each other about the other night and departed after that. Ginta went to his room to look for something to wear to the festival as Alviss was in deep thought. Dorothy and Nanashi who were spying on them from a distance had two completely different emotions. Dorothy was upset about Alviss saying sorry to Ginta as Nanashi grinned in triumph.

"You have to date me now Dorothy-chan!"

"Dammit…" she mumbled but sighed when she looked at Nanashi, "Where do you want to go tonight?"

"Tomorrow night is a festival Dorothy-chan. That's when we go on our date."

"-Sigh- Okay…see you tomorrow…" she mumbled before she walked away from the happy Luberia leader.

"Good night Dorothy-chan!"

* * *

Snow was the only one who was pissed off today since she saw Dorothy with Nanashi. She stormed off into her room and locked the door. She then sat on her bed and put her pillow in her lap. She sighed in frustration, "I was so close to confessing, and then Alviss had to come and ruin the moment with my Ginta!" She threw the pillow at the door, "I won't lose to either Dorothy or Alviss no matter what! Not at getting a boyfriend, and not of winning Ginta's heart!"

* * *

Alviss was still lost in thought thinking about Ginta…

_Tomorrow night…what should I wear… _Was what Alviss was thinking as Bell fluttered over her head trying to tell her to get out bed and eat. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Me: Chapter 3 is done!**

Yohko: How come Taisaya-chan isn't going to edit it?

Me: Because she's at Christian camp, baka!

Yohko: Oh…oh…oh…

Me: Don't start that. Only I can do it correctly…

Yohko: Oh…by the way betch-

Eiji comes in to hear Yohko curse.

Eiji: Have you guys seen Alviss or Oishi, nya?! I have to tell them something important!

Me: Can't you fuck off for a second!

Yohko: You're going down betch!

I get out my homerun bat and Yohko gets out her sword and we end up clashing. Toshiro pulls Aussa and Eiji away.

Toshiro: Girls are crazy…

Aussa: HEY!

Eiji: No wonder Alviss hates women…

Toshiro:…Because of that, I have to do the notes!

1. Since Alviss is usually called a bishonen, he is now a bishojo because he's a beautiful girl.

Toshiro dodges Yohko who crashes into the wall.

Me: HOMERUN!

Yohko: You've done it now!

Toshiro:…Eiji you do the preview…

Eiji: Ok, nya!

"Snow, when are you going to give up on Ginta? He already has Alviss."

"Never. It's fake love between them."

"Come again?"

* * *

"Alviss, why are you wearing that?!"

"You don't like it?"

"It's not that I don't like it! _It's just a little too revealing…_"

* * *

"Nanashi already got Dorothy? That was fast…"

"Yeah…"

* * *

"Snow, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just hot…"

"Hot from what?"

* * *

"Alviss, open the door! It's not what you think!"

"Go away two timer!"

"Alviss…"

"Nice going first servant…"

* * *

**Eiji: That one wasn't as good as Momo's nya.**

Aussa: Speaking of Momo…

Aussa, Toshiro, and Eiji turn around to see that Momo and Aussa were still fighting.

Toshiro: ALL RIGHT! BREAK IT UP! WE DON'T NEED THE WORKSHOP DESTOROYED AGAIN!

Eiji: -Sweatdrop- It's not like you're the one going to rebuild the workshop anyway.

Aussa: Readers please review, and tune into the next chapter. If you can guess what's going to happen next, I'll give you pie.

Eiji: I WANT SOME PIE!

Aussa: Later Eiji. Anyway, I hope Taisaya-chan has fun on her camping trip. Ja ne!


	4. Cheat

**Cheat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MAR. If I did Ginta would be with Alviss (who would be the uke.) Nanashi would be with Dorothy, and Bell would be squashed. **

**Me:…How long have I updated this?**

**Yohko: Months.**

**Me…Amazing…from weeks to months…will it be a year the next time I update this?**

**Yohko: Yes. (Next year isn't the long.)**

**Me:…I feel stupid now…**

**Yohko: Enjoy the chapter!**

**Kitsune: You guys stopped fighting already? BORING!**

Chapter 4: Cheat

* * *

It was the fourth day or rather afternoon before the curse would go away. There were no War Games today because of the festival that was going to happen tonight. 

"Even bad guys need a vacation," Pozun said sarcastically when he told Team MAR that there would be no fighting. In other words, Team MAR got up for nothing.

Team MAR took the time to get ready for the festival though. Nanashi helped Ginta get ready for his date with Ginta despite him needing to get ready for his date with Dorothy. Alan was very frustrated that he didn't have someone to go with.

"Take Ed old man. You and him make a good animal pair," Ginta told him.

Nanashi and Babbo snickered at the sarcastic comment. Alan glared at the blonde but said nothing. Edward cursed at Ginta for him being disrespectful.

"So what do you think Al-chan is going to wear?" Nanashi asked him.

"I don't know, but…" Ginta blushed slightly, "It'll probably be something cute."

Nanashi smirked, "Probably, but Dorothy-chan will probably wear something cuter."

"Are you trying to start something?"

"No."

* * *

Dorothy helped Alviss choose an outfit for the date tonight. The witch was still mad that she lost the bet to the Luberia thief and now she's paying the price by helping the person that was going out with HER Gintan while going on a date with the perverted thief. 

"Dorothy!" Alviss call out.

"What?" she asked in a grouchy tone.

Alviss sighed, "If didn't want to help, you should have told me."

Dorothy glanced at the teen. She was oblivious to the fact that she made a bet with Nanashi and the reason why she was in a foul mood, "I'm sorry Alviss. I just didn't get enough sleep tonight."

Alviss believed her lie as she as Dorothy helped choose Alviss' outfit. _There's nothing I can do about it now. _she thought to herself, _All I can do is pray that all goes well for the two._

* * *

Jack was in a rather good mood today and it wasn't because he didn't have to fight in the War Games. After Nanashi telling him about the fact that he would be going out with Dorothy and Alviss would be with Ginta, that left only Snow without someone to go out with. That was where he came in. He would escort the princess all night, and win her heart. His high hopes fell when Snow creaked her door opened and walked away from him. A dark aura was behind her. 

"Snow!" Jack called out.

She stopped walking and turned to Jack. She had a dark face that scared the farmer. Her eyes were as cold as ice. Jack thought that it was only because she didn't get enough sleep. In fact, to him, it seemed that none of the girls get that much sleep.

"Snow, when are you going to give up on Ginta? He already has Alviss," Jack asked without thinking of the consequences. He thought of that too late as he realized all the responses he could get from her. While Jack hoped for a good response, all of the answers he were thinking of were negative ones that included crying or cursing him out. The worst though was her lashing out at Alviss during the festival.

"Never. It's fake love between them," she said quickly that caught him off guard.

"Come again?" Jack questioned.

Snow didn't reply as she was already walking down the hallway. Jack sighed. He was never going to understand girls.

* * *

Snow didn't mean to treat Jack coldly, but she couldn't help it. She was still upset about what happened yesterday in the woods. Ginta clearly ignored her because of Alviss. Instead of her getting to be alone with the blonde, the bishojo would be with him instead leaving her all alone. She refused to take Jack because of his ugly face. If Jack's face didn't look like a monkey then maybe she would start falling for him. That wasn't going to happen because she was in love with Ginta in this world and the other world and she wouldn't let Alviss win. 

"My plan is perfect…" she mumbled to herself, "All I need to do is fine a place to be alone with my Ginta…"

* * *

It was finally time for the festival to start. All of the members in Team MAR (except Babbo, Edward, Bell and Alan) were dressed in the best looking kimono they could find. The first thing the blonde asked though was, "Alviss, why are you wearing that?!" 

"You don't like it?"

"It's not that I don't like it! _It's just a little too revealing…_"

The two male members of Team MAR stared at Alviss for a second before glancing at Dorothy. They began to argue about which girl had the better kimono. Dorothy's pink (revealing) kimono with fireworks printed on it or Alviss' blue (revealing) kimono with white doves on it. They didn't seem to notice that Snow or Jack were with them. The four of them were in their world enjoying the festival.

Alviss was still confused why Dorothy was staring at Nanashi. She thought that the witch liked Ginta, but could she have been wrong?

After five more minutes of the boys arguing and wasting five minutes of the festival, the girls got them to stop fighting.

"Could we just hurry up and go?" Dorothy questioned, "We might miss out some rare ÄRMs the more time we waste!"

"And I wanted to go to that stand!" Alviss added.

Ginta sighed at the girl's demands. Both of them were going to drag them to the stand they wanted to go to and then they'll end up fighting. It was a good thing that Nanashi was there because he went over to the pink haired witch and grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Let's go Dorothy-chan," Nanashi told her in a sweet tone.

Dorothy blushed as the two began walking toward the ÄRM stand. Alviss stared at them for a moment before saying, "Nanashi already got Dorothy? That was fast…"

"Yeah…" Ginta mumbled. He was still shocked that those two were a pair after Nanashi stated that morning that he and Dorothy were going together during the festival.

"Can we go now?" Alviss asked impatiently.

Ginta smiled as he took the teen by her hand and rushed into the crowd of people. Tonight was the night that they were going to have fun.

* * *

Snow's plan wasn't going so well. She lost Ginta and Alviss in the crowd and couldn't find them. If she wanted the plan to work, she had to separate them. Jack wasn't helping her much as he was just preventing her from finding the blonde. 

"Come on Snow-chan," Jack complained, "Couldn't you just give up on Ginta and go with me?"

Snow ignored him as she continued to search for them. Jack whined as he continued to follow her. The princess finally decided that if she wanted to get rid of Jack, she would have to hide herself among the crowd which was what she did. Jack being the idiot he was lost her in the crowd. The poor farmer kept calling her name out, but she refused to respond. Snow took this chance to sneak away from him.

"All right!" Snow cheered, "Now that that ugly monkey is gone, I can finally get my plan into action!"

* * *

Ginta and Alviss stayed next to Nanashi and Dorothy most of the time they were their since they didn't want to be separated from one another. This annoyed the crap out of the older teens. They continued their way through the festival and finally they lost the younger teens to their dismay. It turned out to be a good thing for both of them since they were able to go to the stands they wanted without the older teens watching them. They did not seem to notice that they were receiving a piercing glare from Snow who finally found them. It wasn't hard since Ginta stood out with his blonde hair. 

While finding them wasn't easy, the real challenge now was to get the two apart. The two were stuck together like magnets and it seemed that nothing was going to pull them apart.

The two stopped at a nearby food stand where the man was selling teriyaki on a stick. Ginta chose to pay for them with some of his pewters.

"This is pretty good," Ginta commented.

"Compared to the one that Nanashi made," Alviss added sarcastically.

"You should have admitted that Nanashi's cooking is good."

"I won't if he uses an alive animal again."

Snow was hurting terribly inside as she saw the blonde smile. That smile was different from the one that he gave her and everyone else somehow. _Maybe I should give up on Ginta after all…_

Snow shook her head. She made a vow that she wouldn't let Alviss or Dorothy win. She wasn't going to be the one stuck with Jack (not like he was a bad person at heart.) She finally figured out an idea to get the two apart. While it did require the use of an ÄRM. She knew what to do.

She waited until the two teens dropped their guard. She left the area, and fired icicles at a near by stand. No one saw her launch the attack, so everyone there assumed that it would be a Chess Piece attacking them. She apologized to herself for using someone else to do her dirty work. Her plan was working swell as people were surprised by the sudden activation of an ÄRM. They panicked and rushed in all directions. Team MAR noticed this. Nanashi and Dorothy instantly went to search for the Chess Pieces that started the surprise attack. Ginta told Alviss to stay where he was as he was going to help Nanashi and Dorothy. That was until he spotted Snow. He had a bad feeling that she had something to do with the attack. The princess noticed that he was glancing in her direction and ran toward the forest hoping that he would follow her. He did and the princess smiled. Her plan was working well.

* * *

Ginta followed Snow into the forest. He didn't know why she was avoiding him, but it had to do with him being with Alviss. Snow stopped running when they were in the middle of a clearing in the forest. The blonde was finally able to catch up to her. 

"Snow…"

Snow turned her head toward Ginta and frowned slightly. She didn't say anything as she turned her head away from him and was about to run again when Ginta reached out and grabbed her arm. She stopped all movement and turned to the blonde, "Why are you with me, Ginta?"

Ginta was shocked by the question. He thought that he would get a ruder response, "You've been acting weird ever since yesterday…and I wanted to check up on you."

Snow hid her sinister grin, but showed the blonde that she was unaffected by his comment, "I see. There's nothing to worry about since I'm okay!"

Snow turned to Ginta and smiled brightly. She was going to break up the two tonight. Her smile fainted when she felt faint. She almost collapsed, but Ginta caught her before that happened.

"Snow, are you okay?" Ginta asked her in a worried tone.

"I'm fine. Just hot…" Snow mumbled.

"Hot from what?"

Snow glanced at her jacket and sighed, "I've been wearing this jacket all day since I couldn't find a kimono that suited me…it's a burden on me…" She looked at the blonde straight in the eye and asked, "Can you remove it for me?"

Ginta blushed slightly at her request. He was thinking dirt again. He thought that there wouldn't be a problem to remove her jacket. He made the princess rise up to her feet again before slowly unzipping her jacket. As he was doing this, Snow was feeling more and more regret doing this to Ginta. Sure she wanted to break the two up, but thinking of what might happen to Ginta, she started to doubt her plan.

"Ginta…" she began after the blonde took her jacket off revealing a plain red top.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to tell you something important…since I know that you already love Alviss…"

Snow didn't know what she was saying. Why did she say that the blonde already loved Alviss? Because it was true. Ginta was blushing madly at the fact that he was in love with the teen.

_I can't go through this plan after all. _Snow thought to herself, _I could never break Ginta's heart like that, and I could never turn on Alviss. She's my friend and will always be the calm, solemn Alviss I knew when she changes back to a guy._

"Snow?"

The princess looked at the blonde with a fiery look in her eyes. She was at least going to confess and know that she was rejected by the one she loved, "I love you!"

Ginta's world froze when she told him those three words. A million things were happening in his head when she did that. It made him realize that he still had a crush on Snow, but he couldn't leave Alviss alone.

"Snow…I…"

"Ginta?"

Ginta's heart sank when he turned around to see Alviss behind the trees. Snow was just as surprised. Wasn't she suppose to be staying in that spot?

Alviss was suspicious by the surprise attack since it seemed that there was only one attack. She thought that it had to be Snow's doing, so she followed the blonde into the forest. She arrived on the scene when Snow confessed her feelings to him. At first she thought that he rejected her, but she saw that Snow's jacket was on the ground. Ginta must have accepted her feelings and were probably going to hit it off right there!

"Alviss, I-"

Ginta was cut off. Alviss glared at the two together.

"You tell me to stay in one spot…" Alviss began in a low tone, "And I find you with her!"

"Alviss, it wasn't what you saw!" Snow shouted.

"Shut up bitch! I knew you didn't want us to be together, but to strip out here in the open…you're just as bad as the Chess Pieces…"

"Alviss! Listen to what you're saying!" Ginta told the teen.

Alviss glanced at Ginta and frowned. Tears were going to form in her eyes at any minute, "And you're defending her…I knew you never liked me from the start…"

Ginta was about to say something, but Alviss wouldn't let him. She fled the scene. The blonde was debating whether or not to chase after her or not, but because of Snow's confession he didn't know what to do.

"Go to her, Ginta!" Snow told him.

"But…"

"Go to her, damnit!"

Ginta was surprised that Snow swore at him. He nodded his head slowly as he chased after the teen. He knew that she was heading back toward the castle.

After Ginta was out of her sight, Snow fell to the ground in tears. She couldn't believe at the breakup that she committed, "I'm sorry Alviss! I really am!"

* * *

Ginta chased the teen to her room. He couldn't enter her room because she locked it behind her. There was no hope for her to open up. 

"Alviss, open the door! It's not what you think!" Ginta tried to tell her.

"Go away two timer!" Alviss spat. She was obviously crying.

"Alviss…"

Babbo who noticed the blonde chasing after the teen followed him slowly to Alviss' room. He sighed, "Nice going first servant…"

Ginta didn't have anything to say to her. He would have to wait tomorrow…if she allowed her to talk to him.

* * *

**Me: Chapter 4 done with 2729 words!**

**Yohko: After our long wait, you make the chapter THIS SHORT?!**

**Me: Yeah. I was pissed off at what happened at school, and I didn't bother to write that much.**

**Kitsune: -sigh- What happened?**

**Me: That bastard who sits next to me in Algebra class said that Zatch Bell is gay.**

**Kitsune: So?**

**Me: He then said that anime was gay…**

**Kitsune: Fuck him! He has no life, na no da!**

**Me: It's not that he said that anime was gay. I was PISSED off because he was being a racist and said that only the Asians watch anime and that they have no life. FUCK THAT BASTARD HARD WITH SAND PAPER! I'm black and I love anime!**

**Yohko: You're half black and half Pilipino.**

**Me: But most people refer me as a short black kid…and I HATE THAT BASTARD! I REGRET EVER TRYING TO MAKE PEACE WITH HIM! He then calls me a lazy ass! He's a D- ass who doesn't do anything but play Halo! All boys are liars! Why can't they be like Kosuke who's kind hearted and generous?!**

**Kitsune: Because the world's unfair. They should have gay people marry in America…**

**Yohko: That has nothing to do with this conversation.**

**Me: I have ALL A's in my class this year…well…except Science which is a B+ and PE which will be a B soon, and he's calling me lazy?! I hate emo kids!**

**Yohko: Whoa! I don't think he's emo.**

**Me: He pierced his mouth! That has to be emo!**

**Toshiro comes into the room.**

**Toshiro: Why is everyone so loud in here?**

**Me: Because of this stupid boy and school! He also says that half the people hate anime, but two people don't change all the anime lovers! Didn't he go to an anime convention?!**

**Toshiro: -sigh- **

**Kitsune: That guy who sat across from you was lying obviously. He likes Bleach, so he can't agree with that son of a bitch!**

**Me: Chilly-guy is ALWAYS lying to piss me off. He's been like that since 4th grade, so I'm used to it. I'm just glad that MAR wasn't made fun of or I would have blown my top.**

**Toshiro: Stop talking about you and get back to the story!**

**Me: Okay, Usagi-chan! **

**Toshiro: Don't call me that!**

**Me: It's your nickname when I start your story with Nodoka! Preview!…NOT! I'm still mad that I won't put a preview up! **

**Toshiro: You're so immature!**

**Me: I am, but who cares! Readers, please review. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologize for is shortness. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but then again…I kind of lost motivation for this story, but once I start a story, I'll finish it. The next update won't be until next year (24 days.) Time goes by fast when it's winter. Ja ne! I'm going to work on something else, nya!**


End file.
